Unspoken
by Yoggystar73
Summary: This is just a play about the unspoken commitment Batman has for the Justice League and the Joker is in it so he's as delightful as ever. Enjoy and R&R, Thanks!


**Characters: **

**Justice League: **Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern

**Injustice League: **Joker, Ultrahumanite, Star Sapphire, Cheetah, Shade, Copperhead, Soloman Grundy

**The scene is set in an abandoned factory with both Leagues attacking each other. **

**We see Batman fighting the Joker on a corridor-ledge above the ground.**

**Joker**: Let's play a game!

**Batman**: I've had enough of your games.

**Joker**: This is a different game! (**brandishes knife and laughs maniacally**) You see your friends down there, you would do anything to protect them, eh?

Batman narrows his eyes and takes a step forward

**Joker**: Ah, ah, ah, hurting me hurts them. They have been infused with explosive nanotechnology that will kill each and everyone one of them in the most painful way possible, but you can save them. (**more laughing**)

**Batman**: How?

**Joker**: The bomb are set to go off in 7 minutes and 52 seconds, well now, 51 seconds. But I'm sure that still leaves you with enough time to get to the main computer to deactivate them.

Batman makes a move towards the corridor leading towards the main computer but the Joker darts in front of him

**Joker**: And to make it all the more interesting, (**Joker moves closer and plunges the knife into Batman's side before Batman can react and moves quickly to the side**) let's see you even make it to the computer (**more hysterical laughing**)

Batman doubles over before straightening up again, seeing that all of the league is engaged in combat, he realises that he is the only one that can save them so he makes a move towards the computer room. Superman notices and moves closer

**Superman**: Bat-

**Batman**: (**waves him away**) I'm fine. (**moves cape around to cover the knife**) Look out!

Superman gets pulled away by the Ultrahumanite, Batman staggers to the computer room, the Joker trailing behind him, carrying a box of popcorn from who knows where

**Joker**: This is more than I thought! Watching the bat squirm is just too sweet!

Batman ignores him, the blood loss is messing with his vision so he needs to concentrate. The knife hinders him but he knows taking it out will simply increase his blood loss

~3 minutes later~

**Computer**: Nanotechnology deactivated. Central bomb armed. 1 minute until deactivation.

Batman widens his eyes in shock and sags against the desk, falling to his knees

**Joker**: Whoops! Did I forget to mention that disarming the nano bombs would activate another one? Well sorry, but I do genuinely hope you enjoy death. It is long overdue. (**Joker throws the left over popcorn on the ground and then jumps out the window to make his escape**)

Batman props himself against the desk and radios the league

**Batman**: Everyone get out, there's a bomb. Rondevu at the Javelin.

~50 seconds remaining~

**Wonder Woman**: Ok, meet you there

**Flash**: Already there.

**Green Lantern**: I've got Hawkgirl and J'onn.

**Superman**: Ok

~10 seconds remaining~

**Superman**: Batman, where are you?

Batman is almost unconscious, he sees that the clock says 9 seconds remaining.

**Superman**: Tell me where you are, I'll come get you! Batman!

~5 seconds remaining~

Batman makes an effort to say one last thing to the league.

**Batman**: I'm sor-

Building explodes

**Wonder Woman**: NO! Batman!

The league is shocked on what they just witnessed. Wonder woman flies into the rubble and find a batarang. J'onn can still sense Batman's life presence, however weak it is

**J'onn**: He is still alive

**Wonder Woman**: Fan out, we have to find him!

**Unknown**: (**whistling**) Come here.

Wonder Woman walks around a large pile of rubble to see the Joker carrying Batman

**Wonder Woman**: Why? How?

**Joker**: A magician never reveals his secrets and as much as I detest him, I can't kill Bats, he's just too much fun and if I were you, I'd hurry to a hospital, even a Bat needs blood. (**he unceremoniously dumps Batman and flees into the night**)

**Wonder Woman**: I found him, he needs medical attention!

-A few days, surgeries and transfusions later-

**Wonder Woman**: Batman? (**she gets to her feet when she sees him move, she picks up his hand and hols it tight**) I thought you were dead! I don't think I could take that again. Bruce, I love you

Batman looks at her for a long time before replying, pulling his hand back

**Batman**: I'm sorry I don't return these feelings

Batman replies bluntly, watching Wonder Woman step back in shock. She looks at him with tears in her eyes and leaves. He looks away from the door, out the window

**Batman**: But I would if I could

~End~


End file.
